Heart of Steel
by UACTrooper101
Summary: After being betrayed by Dr. Hayden, the Doom Slayer finds himself in the face of battle yet again. Even though he had fought countless hordes of demons after being trapped in Hell for decades, he may need to gain the trust of a blue hedgehog that specializes in smashing killer robots.
1. Chapter 1: Awakening

Heart of Steel

Author's Note: I am so excited that Doom 4 finally came out! In fact I have quite a story for you. I'm not going to spoil anything since I wouldn't want anything surprising to be ruined. However, I will say that any details regarding information about the Doom Marine, the UAC, and anything else from the game will come from references to the game itself. Enjoy!

Edit 12/22/2016: The DoomGuy's weapons are now changed to resemble those from Brutal Doom.

* * *

Chapter 1: Awakening

Deep within a grassy plain in the Great Forest on the planet of Mobius there was not a sound to be heard aside from the chirping of birds and quiet breathing as an individual wearing a Praetor Suit was laying on his back in a comatose state. Suddenly a pair of blue eyes opened behind the visor of the man's helmet to see a blue sky above him.

Then a fury of images ran through his mind as he began to remember the events that happened when he was awakened by the cybernetic scientist of the UAC, Dr. Samuel Hayden. He recalled fighting many of the demons and the possessed humans that used to be UAC staff as he fought tooth and nail to stop the hell invasion and find the crucible.

The Doom Slayer also remembered that Dr. Hayden was the one who betrayed him by sending him through a wormhole after defeating the forces of hell even though the good doctor had ventured through hell itself with an armed escort to find the Marine that was being contained there in the first place. Brushing those thoughts aside, the Slayer sat up and looked around to see he was surrounded by green grass with some trees here and there. He stood and wondered how the teleporter used by Dr. Hayden was able to send him here.

The Marine checked his inventory and found three weapons he originally had before being sealed off by the demons. The weapons in question were a Beretta M9 Inox, an M16A4 assault rifle, and a Mossberg 590 combat shotgun that he managed to acquire from Hayden's office since the UAC's CEO had them on display after recovering them along with the Slayer and his Praetor Suit from his expedition to Hell.

However, that was not important. What was important was finding out where he had been sent to and, if possible, getting back to Mars to kill the cybernetic scientist and reclaim the Crucible. The Slayer took out his M16 and began to make his way out of the forest.

Little did he know was that he was being watched by a pair of green eyes belonging to blue hedgehog that is none other than the fastest thing alive himself, Sonic The Hedgehog.

To Be Continued?


	2. Chapter 2: Making Friends Already?

Chapter 2: Making Friends Already?

Author's Note: HOLY SHIT IT'S BEEN WAY TOO LONG SINCE I WROTE ANYTHING! My lazy but is now getting back to work, I assure you. Back to the story!

* * *

The Doom Slayer continued his trek through the unknown forest hoping to find signs of civilization from where the smoke was coming from. Little did he know was that he was being followed by a certain blue hedgehog.

Sonic had been following the green behemoth for three hours now, keeping a safe distance as to avoid conflict, wanting to know what it was. The cobalt hero was beginning to think it was just another robot, even though Eggman had not been seen ever since Dark Gaia was defeated, but there was something telling him in his gut that it wasn't. All he knew was he had to follow this armored individual and hopefully know what it's agenda is. Then the green guy stopped in it's tracks and turned around to face Sonic while at the same time aiming it's rifle at him.

The cobalt hero had then realized he made a mistake by not smashing this monster in the first place. Sonic managed to successfully dodge as the weapon discharged three rounds only meters from hitting him. Then Sonic decided to charge the Doom Slayer and was about to deliver a spin dash when he was grabbed by his leg and tossed into the direction of a tree. He landed headfirst into the trunk and was knocked out instantly.

The Doom Slayer walked up to the creature he just knocked out and upon examining it realized that not every situation would need killing. He quickly slung his M16 and went over to inspect the hedgehog as he managed to realized what it was. All of a sudden the blue hedgehog kicked the Doom Slayer in the chest and sent about four feet away from where he was laying. Sonic got back to his feet and saw the Doom Slayer leap to his feet and get into a fight stance. The Doom Slayer had been trained to fight all sorts of demons barehanded before becoming what he was now. Sonic however knew a fighting style similar to Capoeira and then realized he would have to fight this green monster.

The two stared at each other for what seemed like hours when it was only thirty seconds. Not being able to hold themselves back they both charged each other with the intention of knocking the other into a coma.

To Be Continued?


End file.
